Hetalia: The Adventures of Avery Williams
by FlameyCloud
Summary: (OC hetalia story) Avery Williams is possibly a country. Only problem is, they don't know what country. Is she even a county? And why are her two friends hiding something from her?
1. Chapter 1

The World Meeting, as usual, was boring, and everyone was talking about random things.

_When's lunch? _I wondered. The life of a nation was incredibly boring right now. I decided. Then, I shifted my position on the chair that I was sitting on. Come on, 2 hours have passed already, can't lunch? Just then, my phone buzzed. Relived, I pulled it out and tapped the screen's notification, ignoring the rising voices in the background.

_Skylar: Where are u this table is long_

_You: I know this table is long, I'm around the middle, in between the Italy bros_

_Alex: I have to sit next to America, youre lucky_

_You: Think's that lucky? I nearly had to eat England's cooking yesterday_

_Skylar: Ouch_

_Alex: We're having a micronations party at Skylar's place, u wanna come_

_You: Yeah, I'll ask Scottie to drop me off_

_Skylar: I'll tell the micronations_

_Alex: gtg, America is getting suspicious_

_You: Bye_

_Skylar: At lunch, meet at the maple tree- _And that, ended our conversation. Now, we had to wait for the arrival of lunch. So, I stuffed my black phone in my jacket pocket.

"Hey look, the hero's watch says it's time for lunch!" Yelled America, cutting France's and England's argument off from the casual punching and nasty insults aside.

"Time for lunch!"

"Ve~"

"Yes!" Countries got up, and stretched, walking out the door. Since the meeting didn't have a lunch room next to it, because _someone _burnt it down cooking, there was a nearby place everyone gathered to eat. I quickly got up, and pushed in the chair that I had been sitting in for quite a while, and walked to the maple tree.

"Hey, Avery!" The familiar voice of Sealand called.

"Hey." I acknowledged him.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Maple tree, wanna come?" I replied, nonchalantly.

"Sure." He replied, walking next to me.

"Any news on Jerk?" Sealand questioned. Jerk was the code name for England, and we were planning a prank on him for no reason at all.

"He's cooking dinner tonight."

"Eww, how do you eat that stuff?"

"I don't, silly, I've been living at Canada's."

"Oh yeah." The maple tree, now stood large and tall, but Skylar and Alex had built the tree house a while back. I just wish I knew what country I was... Well, I'll explain now, since you're probably wondering and all that. So, about 3 days ago, America found me while I was hanging with Skylar, who is Alaska, and Alex, who is New York. America did something I can't remember what, but I ended up at England's house. Evidently, it was some test thing that proved you were a country, but the device crashed into the Pacific Ocean. And now, they can't tell what country I am. That's what America said. So, don't blame me.

"We're coming up!" Sealand called, and went up on the used, slightly worn rope ladder. Then I went up.

"So, Avery, welcome to the Mirconations club!" Alex said.

"Wait. You guys have a club?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"Where's everyone else?"

"At their places- never mind, let's just have some fun." Yeah. Something was up. Something was going on, and I wanted to find out.

"I just remembered! England wants to see me to do some things, so I have to go check with him." I lied.

"Oh." I climbed down, and walked over to the café that the countries were at. I walked in, and found him, waiting for me. Without even a "hello" he dragged me over to the empty meeting room.

"Do you remember that journal you wrote everything down in a story like fashion?" England demanded.

"Yeah, what about it?" I responded.

"You remember what I explained at the bus tunnel, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Does it seem real?"

"No."

"Well, the thing is, that actually happened." _Wait. What?_

"It did?" England nodded.

"W-when?"

"3 days ago." Then I started to remember the quick paced thing.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, what if something happened to the nations? What if some humans were actually personified countries/states/cities? And what if they were discovered and brought to the life of a normal countries'. _

**A Normal Day in Seattle, WA, United States of America**

So, my friends wanted me to write this, because I always have a notebook and pencil with me, no matter what, and I lost a dare, so I'm stuck with this. It all started with

I literally was having the weirdest day of my life. Some dude person from the government was visiting to our classroom. school. Well, I was stuck with it, so, I might as well go meet up with my friend in the auditorium.

"Hey, Avery!" My best friend of all time, Alex Jones called. I quickly walked towards him, and took a seat.

"So, guess what?" He asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"We get to go on a trip-"

"SILENCE YOU BRATS!" The well known, disliked principal, and least favorite staff member shouted. Queen Ms. I'm-A shouted, to the pleasure to nearly killing us students' ear drums.

"PLEASE WELCOME, MISTER JONES!" The principle continued to speak.

"Okay! So, as you all should know, the United Nations is hosting a field trip! Those of you chosen will go to a destination in Europe, will totally get to hang out with me and my global buddies from across the Earth!" Mister Jones said.

"That's so cool."

"Europe, I've never seen such a thing!" Someone said, namely, my other best friend, Skylar Jones, said.

"Wait, Mister Jones, how do you go to Europe?" Alex asked, out loud.

"Selected, well I gotta go, bye dudes!" Then he left, leaving our school in kind of a daunted position of chatter and movement.

"Off to 2nd period." I mutter, following my classmates to math. Mister Jones was standing in the middle of the auditorium, looking lost.

"Thought you'd be gone by now." The words tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"That kind of reminds me of England- I mean Arthur, Arthur, yeah Arthur." He said.

"Do you need help or something?" I asked.

"What, oh yeah, I kind of need to find my way to the airport.." He responded, sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure." I responded, tapping Skylar and Alex on the shoulder before they walked past to their 2nd period.

"C'mon, we can't miss a day to get out of school!" Forrest said brightly, as he went up to a teacher and asked. Usually, our school allowed us to go places. Since this was a Friday, and early dismissal was today, they seemed more than happy to let us go. Because as you know, these teachers hated us students.

"I thought school was important!" Mister Jones remarked, as Forrest handed the white passes to us.

"It is, and today is a history testing thing, but-" I started.

"We ace history." Forrest interrupted.

"About?" Mister Jones inquired. By this time, everyone had filed out of the auditorium to their 2nd period.

"I ace Alaskan history." Skylar said, speaking for the first time since we started talking.

"American, and Avery is good at Welsh." Mister Jones didn't say anything, as our private school was known for teaching all sorts of subjects, plus, you get to pick your type of history you attend, if I make any sense.

"Okay, so, let's go to the airport!" Mister Jones said.

_And so, Alex showed him, then he insisted we call him Alfred and we set off to Sea-Tac airport, where he was going to New York. _

"Yeah." Skylar said, as Alfred was buying tickets or something.

"Okay, you guys ready for a trip to New York?" Alfred asked.

_HUH?!_

"Mist-Alfred, are you really sure?" Alex stuttered out. Now this way too fast moving, and very sudden as well. Just then, Alfred's phone rang.

"Hey, En-Arthur, what's up?"

"Haven't you learnt _proper English_ yet?" A voice, very familiar..

"W-what, Arthur..?" I choked out.

"Avery?" The exchange of glances from Alex and Skylar was threatingly high.

"Sorry, I must have mistaken you for another person." He said.

"But- my name's Avery, Avery Williams." I said. This earned another death glare from Arthur to Alfred.

"Yes, but you can't be-, never mind." Alex was going to speak, but I shushed him. His bright red school jacket was zipped up high, and jeans finished the look.

"Avery, your auburn hair is kind of standing up." Alex noted, instead. Then, leaving the argument of what-the-heck-is-going-on, I pulled out my phone, and entered my instant messaging app.

_Forrest Jones and Skylar Jones have been invited by Avery Williams._

_Alex: WTH is going on_

_Skylar: Hello? People r trying 2 do something to us_

_Avery: Right.. Should I make a mental note of this?_

_Alex: So is Arthur ur bro or not_

_Avery: Yes, from what I know_

_Skylar: So, we're being kidnapped by Arthur + Alfred_

_Avery: How's_

_Avery: S(sorry for spam)_

_Avery: dbvbakuweyuiqw_

_Avery: Arthur was looking at this text thing_

_Skylar: Okay_

_Alex: Are we going to New York_

_Avery: You're oldest_

_Skylar: Let's ask em y first_

_Alex: K_

And there Alex went.

Round 1

"So, why are you making us go to New York?" Arthur scowled at Alfred.

"I think they're actually like us-"

Round 2. Skylar

"Just wondering, why are we going to New York?"

Arthur was pretending to be asleep, and Alfred "left to go find food".

Round 3. Avery

"Run like heck." Alex finished up.

"Seems easy enough." I said.

"1, 2, 3!" Arthur had fallen asleep for real. Or as I thought. We were dashing free, and away from those jerk faces, when with a loud swear, I realized. We already had passed the security check and were now at the gates. And we had ran right again, to 6A. Right where Arthur had waited, and Alfred was in line.

"Oh, hey dudes, c'mon!" Alfred beckoned. NO. NO. NO. We were headed across the state, no one was going to help us... I pulled out my phone quickly.

_Avery: Ditch them when we arrive at airport_

_Skylar: K_

_Alex: Will come up with details on plane, meet in back of plane_

"Avery, wasn't it?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." I replied, as if we hadn't been so stupid, and normally I wasn't that dumb- WAIT. Wait. The school. It wasn't a school. It was never real! Classes weren't like that. Teacher's didn't ignore you as if you were invisible. You don't get to pick which history class you entered.

"Well put your phone away." I silently turned it off, and pushed it into my jeans pocket.

"Ok, follow me!" Alfred cut across the line, and we went forward and-


	3. Chapter 3

and_ we went forward and-_

Entered flight 735.

Seriously, this was way too fast for my mind to even comprehend the idea that we were going to be forced across the country- wait, never mind.

"Will you be fine on your own?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." I replied shortly, after Arthur handed me my ticket, Row 24, seat 1A. Alright.. It took me a short while to find the seat, but I did, and it turns out it was on the left side of the plane, and I had got a window seat.

"Hey, Avery!" Alex waved. Row 24, seat 1B. At least that's what his ticket said. And Skylar was next, getting the aisle seat.

"Did you switch with Arthur?" I asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Your slightly guilty expression." I replied.

"Where was Arthur?" Skylar asked.

"In. The. Row. Next. To. Us. "Alex replied. I quickly whipped out my phone and started to text.

_Avery: Why are they so smart?!_

_Skylar: We're going to lose our chance to escape_

_Avery: No, we wait until Arthur is asleep, then, we all go to the bathroom and hide there_

_Alex: That's idiotic!_

_Skylar: You have any other ideas?_

_Alex: This better work.._

_Avery: Arthur HAS to fall asleep, if not, we're gone for good. _

That dismissed the conversation, and to thank me for my awesome (not) plan, I got to sleep.

"Avery!" Forrest said.

"I'm up!"

"Okay, c'mon, you first." I took a few steps, then glanced at my watch. Only 30 more minutes. Yikes. Then, I moved quickly, and made it past Arthur. Into the bathroom I went. 30 seconds later, Skylar came.

"Where's Alex?" I asked.

"He's waiting for Arthur to go back to sleep."

A minute passed. NO. Was Arthur coming back down here?!

Just then, my phone screen lit up. I tapped on the notification, sending me to the message.

_Forrest: I'm coming right now, I'll do the special knock thing_

A knock sounded on our door. It wasn't Alex.

"Into the cabinet." Skylar gestured. I opened it, and it was a lot bigger than on the inside. Why were there so many hamburger wrappers- this was the garbage. OH.

And in walked Arthur. Then, he walked out. Oh no. Oh no. I knew it. He knew we were missing, and he knew we were onboard the airplane somehow. Then, Forrest came in and locked the door. Skylar opened the door, and now, we were inside a dumb bathroom, but we were safe.

"Mr. Kirkland, please, you already checked everywhere."

"Alright, thank you for your time." I could hear his footsteps fading away.

"Let's run." Alex said, opening the door. Before he could say anything, I followed an older lady and offered to carry her suitcase. I took off my jacket, as what Arthur and Alfred had saw me in, and smoothed my messy hair down, and exited the plane.

Skylar and Alex raced after, claiming that she was their grandma. We had done it. Escaped-

Not quite. When she reached the end, I set down her suitcase, and glanced up into the faces of Arthur and Alfred.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Avery Williams?!" Arthur demanded.

"Helping out?" I answered meekly. My breath was coming shorter, and shorter.

"Which one of you had the idea of this, _helping out_, hmm?" I was about to die. Faint, pull a vanishing act-

"I did it." Alex broke in. That's when I had the horrible idea of talking back.

"So obviously, you can't remember that I'm related to you?! Can you remember that Alfred here hasn't told us why the heck did we end in New York all of a sudden," At this I started mimicking his accent, "I'm sorry to say this, but, _I don't think you're being much of a gentleman_, Mr. Kirkland, even Alfred said something nice, no, you just don't even say hello, barging into my bloody life, and not caring to explain a thing." I could have continued on, but I think I was overdoing it with the fake British accent and the bad word included in it.

That was it. Skylar's usually adventurous mood had faltered, and her dark blue eyes were saying "You're dead meat."

Let me just say that I have never heard that many British swear words come out of one person's mouth in less than a minute. Just then, the best person ever came.

Alfred. I was overjoyed to see him, especially him carrying a pack of McDonald's. Even though I hated the stuff.

"Artie, I have your food!" He said.

"Okay, let's eat lunch." Alfred continued. Arthur glared at me.

"Excuse me, can I go wash my hands, they're dirty." I said. Best excuse ever. Skylar's adventurous mood brightened as she and Forrest followed.

No, I wasn't a clean freak either.

"I have to too." Arthur said, pausing in mid bite of his hamburger. We weren't going back to Seattle anytime soon. Then, as Arthur entered a bathroom to wash his hands, we rounded a corner to a nearby gift shop.

"Perfect. Now, what the heck are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"They let us off way too easy." Skylar said.

"Why don't we just ask for a explanation?"

"Easier said than done." Alex said.

"Alright. Here's the plan."

The plan? Forrest would distract a guard, as I heard Arthur and Alfred talking to the guards, a group of kids with auburn, black with red stripes, and blond hair. He would ask for directions, and it the guard intended him to lead him astray, he would make the excuse of what-ever-came-to-mind, and then tell us by texting. Not the best plan, but still a plan.

"And just where do you think you're going?" STUPID ARTHUR. STUPID ALFRED.

"To find Skylar and Avery, mister." Forrest replied. It couldn't end like this. Again.

"I'll come help you." What a pathetic lier he is.

"Where do you think they are?" I was TRYING to look at some things in the gift shop, but if Arthur turned, it would be the end of our escape routes.

"Starbucks, Skylar likes to drink coffee a lot." Forrest responded. Now, to say that takes skill. Skylar hates coffee. But I was trying not to laugh on the way-too-serious face of Forrest to even care.

Arthur chuckled. Oops, I wrote chuckled, meh, oh well. "Let's go find them, shall we?" I headed left for a few paces, then stopped at a place that would be good for texting.

_Avery: Directions?_

_Alex: East. I'll meet you at the South Eastern exit._

And so, I went East. This plan actually might work.

"Mr. Jones, that's enough." Nope, there just had to be a McDonalds right there. But he was paying for two bags of that thing called "food". 20 feet. I could probably make it.

"Avery." Skylar warned. I took her warning, and adujusted accordingly. At the moment that Alfred glanced over, I was already out the door. Freedom. Then, I walked to the South Eastern exit, looking for Alex. He was there holding my jacket.

"We better get going." Skylar said. Alfred's coming after.

"Bus terminal thing." I said. And Alex dashed off, fast as sound. No, just pretty fast though. And we rushed off, with a Alfred chasing us.

* * *

><p>"Really?" I asked England, remembering that day.<p>

"Yes, you were quite a pain to put up with."

"Any guesses about what country I am?" I asked.

"Well, you are surprisingly good at Welsh history, which is a hint that you could be Wales.. But.."

"Dylan Kirkland?" I asked.

"H-how do you know that?"

"I dunno, the name just popped in my head. But, I think he's my twin or something." I said.

"Dylan is Wale's human name.. Did you just say twin?"

"Yeah."

"How is your name Williams?"

"Just a preferred last name." I replied. The silence was uncomfortable.

"Was that even a school America went to?" England asked.

"It's called a school, but not really. More like a science lab." _Like in Maximum Ride. _

"We'll have to check with Wales about this." He said.

"Do I go to your house after the meeting?"

"Yes, and don't be late for dinner." Without another word, he left the building, the hard door slamming hard, and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

(Author's Note: Won't be updating for a few days. Just putting that out there)


End file.
